I Have Returned
by Wavie
Summary: The Pharaoh now has to face Yugi in a duel to get back to the afterlife, when the Pharaoh calls forth the Dark Magician he sparks some visions for Ishizu. she wonders why she feels so emotionally connected to this spellcaster. Pleashipping. Aweshipping.


_I have been wanting to make a story for this couple for so long and finally I have finished one story for them, this took me about an hour or so, it just came to me instantly as I wrote. I hope you'll like it. And I know it's not my best work but I really liekd this couple and I think that there are way too little stories for them out there so I'm posting this.  
_

* * *

Ishizu Ishtar watched as Yugi's Curse of Dragon destroyed the Pharaoh's Big Shield Gardna. She had never seen a duel like this before. Yugi showed fierce determination; he was ready to do everything in his power to defeat the Pharaoh, even battle against his own monsters, so that he could return to the afterlife.

She watched as the Pharaoh drew another card. He was smiling mysteriously. Had he used his willpower to draw the card he needed once again?

She watched as the Pharaoh put the card into his duel disk without even looking at it. It was amazing.

"I may be defenseless now but that's all about to change, now I will summon an old friend of mine and my most faithful servant!" he said fiercely. "I activate Black Magic Curtain. As he said that the face down card that had appeared on the field revealed itself.

"Now," the Pharaoh said, "by sacrificing half my life points I can call forth one of my strongest monsters".

Ishizu was aware what the Black Magic Curtain allowed the player to do, and she knew just what monster the Pharaoh wanted to call to the field.

"Come forth, Dark Magician".

She and the rest of Yugi's friends watched in awe as the magician in purple robes flew out from behind the curtains and stepped in front of his master on the field.

Wait why was his hair purple too? Wasn't it supposed to be light brown?

Ishizu shook her head. What was the matter with her? Of course his hair was purple, it had always been purple. Perhaps the events that had gone on the last twenty-four hours had confused her.

"I was afraid he'd do that," she heard Yugi say. She could understand that, the Dark Magician was Yugi's favorite monster, it wasn't enough that he would have to face his closest friend in a duel, to win it he would also have to destroy his favorite monster.

"I'm not done yet," the Pharaoh yelled, "next I activate my magic card Book of Secret Arts, which raises my magician's ATK and DEF power by 300".

She watched the card take effect and the Dark Magician moaned in pain as he was struck by the power boost. Ishizu almost wanted to run out on the field and make the pain stop. But she knew it was silly, the magician was only a hologram, he was not real and hence he did not feel pain. What was it about this Dark Magician that made her feel like this anyway?

"Now magician, destroy his Summond Skull with Dark Magic Attack," the Pharaoh ordered.

The Dark Magician leapt forward and launched an attack at Yugi's monster, destroying it, making Yugi's life points drop down to 800.

"Nice work Mahad," the Pharaoh said gratefully.

Mahad? That name sounded familiar, but where had she heard it? And why did the Pharaoh call his magician by that name?

She looked at the Dark Magician's face and for a brief moment it felt like he was looking back at her, their eyes meeting.

* * *

"_Mahad!" Isis yelled as he walked in front of the guards on his way out of the courtyard._

"_Isis," Mahad said softly, stopping in front of her. "What's wrong?"_

_Isis looked at him sadly. "I'm not sure you should go through with this," she said._

_For a brief moment he looked shocked but then it disappeared, being replaced by a soft expression. "So you were able to read my future?" he stated._

_Isis nodded. "Please," she said, clasping her hands together in front of her chest, looking at him pleadingly._

_The soft expression on Mahad's face disappeared and was replaced by a look of dignity. "Actually I would prefer not to know," he said._

_Isis lowered her head slightly, still holding her pleading look._

"_Isis," Mahad said as he made his way past her, "keep an eye on the Pharaoh"._

"_Please wait," Isis said. Mahad stopped walking but did not turn to look at her._

"_Just know that in my vision you do return"._

"_Thank you," was all Mahad said._

_

* * *

_Ishizu gasped. What were these visions that she had just seen? She did not possess the necklace anymore so how could she still get visions? And who were these people that she saw? The woman had a strong resemblance to herself and the man did not look like anyone she had seen before, though still something about him was familiar. What did that mean?

"Is something wrong?" Marik asked her, giving her a look of concern.

"No," she quickly replied, "just nerves I guess.

She waited until Marik turned his eyes on the duel again before she slowly raised her hand to touch the bare piece of neck where her millennium necklace had once rested.

'_Dark Magician, your arrival as sparked a strange vision, but what are these memories of old that haunt me?'_

true, she didn't know if this vision was a memory, but what else could it be? It couldn't be like the visions of the past that she used to get when she was the keeper of the necklace, but how could it be a memory? She had lived almost her entire life under ground shielded away from other people so it couldn't be one of her own memories. Perhaps she had just been walking out in the sun too much.

"Yugi," the Pharaoh said, "If you want to win this duel you must first defeat one of my best monsters, you must destroy my Dark Magician".

Ishizu heard several of the others gasp. She could understand their reason, it would indeed be difficult for Yugi to have to attack and destroy his own favorite monster.

She looked at the purple-clad magician again. He looked directly at her, she could feel it.

* * *

_Isis, Karim and Seto, along with Shimon quickly made their way down the stairs to where they knew the others would be. They hoped that they would make it in time to help their Pharaoh._

_When they reached the underground chamber they saw their King, along with Mana. They each had a monster out and in the opposite end of the room was standing no other than the thief King Bakura._

"_Look what have we here?" the thief said, "three more millennium items to take"._

"_It's Mahad," Isis exclaimed. The Magician turned to her. "I have returned._

_Isis smiled. "Just as I predicted"._

_

* * *

_"Dark Magician," she murmured.

"Huh?" Marik turned to face her. "Did you say something?"

"No," she barely managed to say. "Nothing".

* * *

_Please review and tell me what you think. Long live the love of Isis and Mahad._


End file.
